Goût Fraise
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: [Dir en Grey, Yaoi, PWP]Il n'arrive pas à dormir... Il le surprend et les idées lui monte à la tête... Il ne va pas se priver pour les mettre à exécution mais il ne le connaissait pas comme ça... Qui sont les il et il? faut lire pour savoir.... XD


**Auteur** : Ajousan Amai

**Titre **: Goût fraise (je vous l'avoue tout de suit le titre n'a presque rien à voir avec la fic XD)

**Base** : Euh Dir en Grey hihi pour être plus précise un guitariste qui n'est plus rouge (enfin je crois qu'il l'ai redevenu ) et un batteur des plus androgynes… XD dur à deviner hein ?! XD

**Disclaimer** : euh ils ne sont pas à moi ce que je possède dans cette fic c'est sûrement l'idée bien hors du commun des mortels XD. Je ne gagne rien à faire ça à part voir Neko chan me supplier de finir la fic vite hihi.

**Note** : Euh faut-il dire que les âmes sensibles risque d'être pervertie, traumatisé ou intéressé par mes écrits ? Non tout le monde le sait… XD

**Re-note **: Bin enfaîte je vous explique cette fic. C'est un cadeau spécial pour ma bakanette hihi, t'es contente ? Tu sais si tu veux me faire un cadeau… si vous voulez me faire un cadeau… XD non bon un peu de sérieux on achète pas notre cadeau d'anniversaire avec une fic… quoi que…. XD

**Re-re-note **: Hiera comme je te l'ai dis je crois qu'on est connecté toi et moi… XD j'ai fait des allusion à tes dires par ci par là mais c'est pas du plagiat t'en fais pas en plus c'est pas mon truc de recopier XD

_Bon lectureuh_

Il avait dormi pendant tout le trajet alors cette nuit allait être très longue pour lui qui ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Il marcha à pas de loup le long du couloir sans réveiller les autres. C'était marrant de louer un appart' en commun pour le groupe mais quand ils fumaient sans cesse c'était un peu moins "amusant". Shinya se dirigea vers la cuisine, il hésita puis se pencha dans le congélateur. _Fraise ou chocolat ? Hum fraise._ Il attrapa le pot de glace, une cuillère et partit s'affaler dans le canapé en cuir du salon. Il était plutôt bien cet appartement et puis ça peut toujours être marrant de vivre en collocation (offerte) avec les 4 autres baka. En parlant de ceux là c'était plutôt curieux de les voir se diriger si vite vers les bras de Morphée. Shinya se rappela les avoir vu un à un se diriger vers leurs chambres. Kyo avait était le premier, tellement excité pendant le voyage, il disait vouloir faire ça et ça et ça et en fait il a fini au lit avant les autres. Shinya avait suivi mais lui c'était pour profiter de la salle de bain et il entendait ainsi Die puis Toshiya et Kaoru se laissaient doucement guider par le marchant de sable. Lui avait somnolait un peu mais se réveilla très tôt : envie de manger, n'arrivant pas à trouver sa place pour dormir… Il avait donc choisi son pot, sa cuillère et laissa les chaînes défiler grâce à la télécommande. Sa cuillère à la bouche il se demanda pourquoi toutes les chaînes avait choisit après minuit pour faire la rediffusion de feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Il zappa une pâle copie des feux de l'amour et trouva sa réponse. _Après les feuilleton à l'eau de rose ils montrent se que font Brandon et Beverley… _Il rigola de sa blague et des noms vraiment feux de l'amour des personnages, il allait zapper quand il se stoppa devant la scène. C'était une scène dite "pour adulte" et il n'arrivait pas à voir où pouvait se trouver l'autre pied de "l'actrice". Il pencha la tête et plissa des yeux pour essayer d'identifier le nombre de corps : deux, mais la scène n'avait rien de faisable pour un simple couple. Les acteur devaient être gymnastes ou quelque chose dans ce genre là pensa –t-il en voyant l'espèce de grand écart que faisait la fille. Le dégoût apparu sur son visage et il zappa très vite.

« Alors Shinya tu regardes des cochonneries ? Vilain garçon tu veux que je te punisse ?

- K'so Die baka tu m'as fait peur !

- Roh après minuit la princesse se transforme en yankee ? Quel enfant vulgaire dit-il en s'asseyant »

Die voulu piquer dans le pot de Shinya mais celui-ci lui interdit.

« Garde tes microbes pour toi !

- Mais Shin chan onegai j'ai pas la gale ou je sais pas quoi je suis sain ! dit-il en faisant un grand sourire d'ange.

- M'en fout je partage pas ma cuillère avec toi ! Die ! Ne met pas tes doigts dans mon pot beurk !!

- Chochotte…

- Malpropre ! »

Ne pouvant pas manger de la glace Die choisi de piquer la télécommande et zappa sur la chaîne où était Shinya avant son arrivée.

« Roh Shin chan tu regardes ce genre de choses ?

- Non !

- Euh c'est un peu trop tard pour dire ça, je t'ai vu. Rah quand je le dirais aux autres…

- Die fait pas ça ! Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est l'heure de ce genre de chose.

- Personne t'as dit de rester dessus, je vais le dire que tu regardes des trucs cochons sans inviter les copains dit-il en plissant à son tour les yeux. Whouah elle fait quoi là?

- Voilà c'est pour ça que je suis resté dessus j'arrivais pas à voir son deuxième pieds… attends inviter les copains ?! Mais t'es dégueulasse…

- C'est vrai elle est où sa jambe ?

- Regarde, au dessus de la tête du mec, tu vois ?

- Ouai mais l'autre ?

- Euh… merde je l'ai perdu…

- …. Je ne trouve pas.

- … Ah si là ! Regarde, Shinya se rapprocha de Die et pointa son doigt vers l'écran pour qu'il voit mieux.

- Merci le pro.

- Arrête !! Ce n'est pas mon genre !

- Roh tu te rapproches de moi, Shinya me fait des avances ?! »

Le blond se jeta de l'autre coté du canapé et enserra son pot de glace ne faisant plus attention à Die.

« Zappe !

- Non je suis dans l'intrigue…

- Die zappe je veux pas regarder ce genre de chose et encore moins avec toi !

- Mais t'en aura besoin pour faire des bébés Shin c'est pas sale…

- Pas sale ?! Tu te fou de moi ?

- Bon j'avoue que là…

- Zappe !

- Attends ! Regarde elle fait ça comment ?

- Euh… sa jambe elle la levé et son bassin il… euh… »

Les deux garçons essayèrent de décrypté ce secret du corps humain (de la jeune actrice) puis se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire interminable.

« Shin enfaîte t'es un gros hentai !

- Arrête ! Tu t'es vu ? Un peu plus t'allais rentrer dans la télé !

- Peut être mais j'aurais pas pu vu que tu prenais toute la place petit hentai... »

Shinya lui envoya un gros coussin et Die le prit en pleine tête avant de tomber presque K.O sur le sol du salon. Shinya, après s'être moqué de lui, se pencha vers lui pour voir si il était toujours vivant. Die fit le mort un moment jusqu'à qu'il sente Shinya tout prés de lui et il l'assomma avec l'oreiller. Shinya encaissa lui aussi le coup et face à la force de Die se retrouva contre le canapé.

« Baka ! Tu m'as fait mal !!!

- Toi aussi je te signale !!

- Ouai mais moi je vais marquer et j'aurai un sale bleu à la joue par ta faute !!!

- Et moi j'ai mal à la tête !!!

- C'est pas un problème y'a rien dedans !! »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent des regards noirs et le cri (un peu fort) de l'actrice à la télé les fit rire de plus belle.

« Franchement se disputer avec des gémissements en fond sonore ça le fait pas…. »

Die remonta sur le canapé et laissa sa tête tomber sur les genoux de Shinya en gémissant pour simple explication qu'il soufrait atrocement de la tête. Shinya reprit son pot de glace et se mit lui aussi à l'aise, après tout Die n'était pas gênant.

« Die onegai zappe !

- La glace !

- Quoi la glace ?

- J'en veux ! Et après je zappe »

Die lui jeta un regard victorieux et ouvrit la bouche attendant sa cuillère de glace. Shinya accepta, il prit une cuillère et la mit au dessus de la bouche de Die la penchant pour que le morceau puisse tomber mais Die trop impatient releva la tête et enfourna la cuillère dans sa bouche sous le regard médusé de Shinya. Après avoir prit le petit morceau laiteux à la fraise dans sa bouche il le laissa fondre et fit un grand sourire à Shinya qui décida de ne plus manger avec cette cuillère.

« Pousses toi Die je vais me coucher tu viens de me gâcher mon dessert…

- Tu parles de la glace ?

- Bin oui !!

- Roh avec toi je sais plus…. Shinya restes avec moi c'est marrant de t'entendre faire des oh ! Mon dieu ! Beurk !... plaisanta-t-il.

- Mais le… sexe acrobatique ça a rien de passionnant.

- Bon je zappe et tu restes… de toute façon j'ai ma tête sur toi tu peux plus fuir….

- Hahaha… baka… »

Die lui fit un grand sourire et zappa. Comme il le prévoyais il n'y avait plus que ça : des programmes pour adulte. Die se blotti un peu plus sur le canapé et tapota la cuisse de Shinya.

« C'est dur !!

- C'est ma cuisse…

- Bin heureusement que c'est pas autre chose j'allais être jaloux de la grosseur…

- Die !! »

Die lui fit un grand sourire et continua de zapper. Ils tombèrent sur un programme qui en première vue n'avait rien d'un programme pour adulte. Deux jeune homme parler dans un café mais ils ne pouvaient pas entendre de quoi ils parlaient car ils avaient coupé le son pour ne pas réveiller le reste du groupe. En un clin d'œil, et sans vraiment savoir comment, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le même lit entrain de coucher ensemble.

« Ano…

- Etoo… tu zappes ?

- … Shinya ça te fait de l'effet ?

- Hein pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Hm… je sais pas tu gigotes.

- … Die tu devrais consulter. »

Shinya se leva sans prévenir et Die sa cogna contre le canapé avant de suivre le blond du regard jusqu'à la cuisine. Shinya ouvrit le congélateur pour y ranger le pot de glace mais au dernier moment il se retourna pour aller s'adosser contre l'évier. Il laissa la glace fondue couler le long de sa gorge sans faire attention à la cuillère qu'il léchait.

« Shin tu… Tu lèches la cuillère que j'ai mit dans ma bouche ?

- Hein ?! »

Shinya se rendit compte de son acte non hygiénique et jeta la cuillère dans l'évier avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala d'un trait. Il se dirigea vers le congélateur et, à contre cœur, rangea le pot de glace fondu. Et sorti de la cuisine en silence sous le rire de Die. Il traversa tout le salon et alla dans sa chambre. Die resta sur le chambranle de la porte à l'observait faire et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il retourna dans sa chambre mais ne se rendormit pas, il attendait.

Shinya s'était retranché sous sa couette et lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, quelques minutes après il s'endormit.

Une porte grinça et des pas se firent entendre sur la moquette de sa chambre. Tellement fatigué il ne chercha pas à savoir qui pouvait bien être rentré et les fantôme et autres esprits se n'étaient pas son genre ; peut être était-ce de simple bruit naturel et il ne voulait pas se réveiller pour ça. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait, mais voila un creux se fit dans le lit dans son dos. _Les fantômes n'existent pas…_ Et ils ne font pas ça… Une main se glissa sur ses hanches et s'amusait à remonter le bout de tissu. Doucement Shinya se retourna espérant ne pas tomber nez à nez face à un fantôme ou pire… Plus il se retournait plus la main en profitait pour gagner du terrain sur son ventre et plus il prit peur. Le visage de l'inconnu apparut peu à peu et dans la pénombre de sa chambre il ne pu voir que deux grand yeux à l'air menaçant. Prit de peur Shinya fit un saut en arrière et menaça de tomber quand une main le rattrapa :

« Bin alors Shin chan ?

- D… Die ?! Baka tu m'as fait peur !!!... tu fais quoi dans mon lit ?!

- Ne cris pas si fort princesse les gardes vont t'entendre… »

Die le tira un peu plus sur le lit pour qu'il ne risque plus de tomber et en profita pour se coller à lui. Coincé, Shinya ne pu que regarder le plafond en laissant Die glisser une jambe entre les siennes pour le coincer :

« Die… ?

- Hai ?

- Tu… Tu fais quoi ?

- Je m'assure que tu ne t'échappes pas… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mais tu… Echapper à quoi ?

- Oh mais à moi mon chaton… »

Die lui lécha le lobe et partit mordiller la peau de son cou.

« Dis Shinya les deux garçons t'ont fait de l'effet ?

- Non !

- … C'est vrai à moi non plus… »

Le roux fit descendre sa main le long du ventre du blond et joua avec l'élastique de son caleçon.

« Tu fais quoi Die ?

- Euh moi ? Rien… Il rigola à son oreille avant de le taquiner avec sa langue.

- Die arrête… !

- Et cette fille ? T'avais l'air de t'y connaître en "sexe acrobatique" comme tu le dis si bien… tu me montres ?

- Die ?!

- Oui Shinya ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un hentai !

- Toi aussi Shinya… »

Die monta à cheval sur le blond et se pencha sur lui avec un grand sourire. Shinya se débattit franchement ne voulant pas d'un roux bizarre au dessus de son entre jambe. Le guitariste profita de mouvement de son ami pour onduler sur lui. En sentant l'éveil de Die, Shinya se stoppa et le regarda l'air un peu perdu.

« Nani ?

- Die tu… tu vas me faire quoi ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

- Arrête ! Tu vas tout de même pas me…

- Si j'ai envie pourquoi pas…

- Mais moi j'ai… tu vas pas faire ça !?

- Tu n'es pas consentant mon Shin chan ? Oh mais c'est un viol… Hm…. »

Le roux se lécha les lèvres et lui fit un énorme sourire Colgate des plus menaçant. Il se pencha dangereusement sur lui et murmura quelque chose avant de jouer avec ses lèvres. Shinya ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de le repousser mais Die lui attrapa les mains et les coinça au dessus de sa tête. Une langue taquine joua prés de ses lèvres mais Shinya toujours pas prêt à se laisser faire gigota dans tout les sens espérant ainsi lui faire perdre prise. Mais Die était plus fort. D'une main le roux lui coinça les mains et prit son visage dans son autre main.

« Arrête de fuir… sinon tu vas vraiment m'exciter… »

Die refit jouer sa langue sur les douces lamelles de chair et voyant que le blond voulait toujours résister il sera un peu plus sa main sur son cou pour gagner l'accès à sa bouche. Un langoureux et brutale combat commença entre leurs langues et Die lâcha ses mains pour aller jouer avec le haut de son pyjama. Le blond en profita pour essayer de le repousser mais cela fit rire Die qui mit fin au baiser pour rire franchement. Il se pencha dans son cou mais le blond résista toujours, il sera son emprise sur le corps et mordilla franchement le cou.

« Itai !!!

- Tu m'as donné envie, tout est de ta faute… »

Shinya lui lança un regard noir qui alimenta encore plus son envie de lui.

« T'es plutôt doué quand on parle de lécher Shinya…

- N'essaye même pas ou sinon je te l'arrache !

- Tu ferrais vraiment ça ?! Shinya… »

Die retourna soudainement la situation et s'adossa contre le mur Shinya sur ses cuisses enchaîné de ses mains.

« Montre moi… rien qu'une nuit… je suis sure que c'est un de tes talents caché ne ?! »

Shinya le regarda avec un regard noir et observa la situation : même si Die lui maintenait les mains il avait une position supérieur et pouvait en quelque sorte retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire des plus inhabituel et se pencha vers son cou. Il lui mordilla le cou puis l'oreille, Die pouvait entendre un rire retenus dans les caresses du blond. Le roux lui lâcha les mains pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait mais Shinya les mit dans son dos pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas les utiliser. Die plutôt impatient l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira vers lui mais Shinya vit un mouvement de recule.

« Die tu veux que je te montre ? »

Il défit doucement son haut de pyjama tout en regardant le roux laisser glisser ses yeux sur son corps plus il se dénudait. Après s'être déshabiller et sans le prévenir Shinya lui attrapa les mains et le mit sur son torse. Die y profita pour le caresser et ne remarqua qu'à la fin que le blond lui enserrait les mains avec son haut de pyjama. Il se débattit un peu mais le blond lui fit relever les bras pour l'accrocher aux barreaux du lit.

« Tu as dis lécher ? »

Shinya lui lança un regard noir et sorti de la chambre laissant Die comme ça.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Die se demandait si il devait rire ou gueuler de la petite blague du blond mais quand il décida de succomber à la crise de nerf et remarqua Shinya sur le chambranle de la porte le regarder l'air presque absent.

« Shinya tu fais quoi là ?

- Hm… Je te regarde… ?

- Tu… ça vas tu t'éclates bien ?

- Oui assez.

- Tu vas rester là ?

- … Non j'attends que la glace se ramollisse un peu.

- La glace ?!

- Bin oui t'as dis vouloir me voir lécher donc voila en plus j'en voulais encore de la glace.

- … Baka je ne parlais pas de lécher la cuillère de ton pot de glace !

- Ah bon ?! »

Shinya le regarda l'air interrogateur et entra dans la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir à cheval sur Die et se pencha à son oreille :

« Je sais de quoi tu parlais mais tu t'es fait avoir mon tout rouge… »

Il lui fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire et continua de manger sa glace. La cuillère glissait sur ses lèvres et il la fit doucement pénétrer dans sa bouche laissant une traînée blanche sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le morceau dur et froid avalant lentement le mélange blanc au goût de fraise tout en ondulant sur Die.

« Elle est vraiment bonne cette glace, tu veux goûter ? »

Il lui fit un sourire et prit une petite cuillère de crème glacé qu'il fit glisser le long des lèvres de Die qui les ouvrit comme pour accepter l'intrusion de sa cuillère. Il la fit rentrer puis la ressortit pour faire venir Die à lui, le roux se laissa faire jusqu'à que ses bras attaché au lit lui interdirent. Le blond rigola de la fustigation montante de Die et se pencha sur lui pour lui lécher la crème restée sur ses lèvres. Die chercha un échange mais Shinya lui refusa.

« Shin… T'es vraiment un hentai et en plus sadique…

- Chut Die c'est notre secret… »

Le blond lui sourit et posa le pot de glace sur le coté pour pouvoir profiter de ses deux mains pour le déshabiller. Il lui enleva d'abord son tee-shirt mais comme Die était attaché il le laissa sur ses poignets, il fit ensuite descendre son boxer tout doucement et se posa au niveau de sa virilité qu'il lécha brièvement au passage. Une fois Die nu, il lui fit écarter les jambes et se plaça entre reprenant son pot de glace. Il mangea quelque cuillère tout en regardant l'éveil du roux plus qu'éveillé. Shinya prit un air d'enfant et fit tomber le contenue gelé de sa cuillère sur la virilité du roux qui se crispa face à cette surprise plus que glaciale.

« Oups !! Je suis vraiment pas doué des fois ne ?

-…. Ne… »

Shinya lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour laper son dessert qui était tombé juste sur le bout du gland du roux qui se débattait de plus en plus face au sadisme du blond. Pendant un moment Shinya n'arrêta pas de l'énerver avec ses « petites fautes d'inattention » et Die, tout comme sa virilité, commençais à en avoir plus que marre. Le blond de plus en plus fier de lui se pencha juste au dessus du visage de Die et lui souffla sur les lèvres.

« Die tu sais comment on appel ce que je fais ?

- Hm… Du sadisme ?

- Non, une vengeance… T'aime bien m'énerver ne ? Et bien j'aime bien me venger haha !! »

Die essaya de lui prendre les lèvres mais Shinya se recula, le roux lui fit un sourire en coin et lui sauta dessus l'attrapant et le bloquant contre lui :

« Shinya tu ne pourras jamais me prendre à mon propre jeu… Tu pensais me bloquer avec une chemise pour corde ? T'aurais du sortir les menottes c'est plus sur… »

Il retourna la situation et plaqua Shinya contre le lit. Pour la première fois depuis leur petit jeu sadique il pu prendre possession de ses lèvres et il ne s'en priva pas. Il ordonna l'entré de sa langue mais face à la résistance de Shinya il du faire appel à son savoir en lui palpant l'entrejambe lui faisant ainsi lâcher un gémissement et il pu posséder ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut long et brutal, Shinya refusant de se laisser faire encore une fois. Die y mit fin et observa Shinya lui lancer un regard noir et meurtrier.

« Shinya tu sais qu'il ne faut… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shinya prit à son tour possession de ses lèvres et contrôla le baiser. La situation devenait de plus en plus torride et les mains glissaient le long de leur corps.

« Oh tu te réveilles Shin ?

- T'as gueule un peu pour voir Die…. Tu parles beaucoup trop des fois ! »

Le blond lui sourit et se laissa prendre pour un nouveau baiser. Sans délicatesse Die finit de lui enlever son bas de pyjama et il se pencha vers son entrejambe. Il baisa son torse au passage, se stoppant au niveau de son bas ventre puis il entama quelques caresses au niveau de son entrejambe. Shinya résista pour la forme mais très vite il le rappela à lui. Die se laissa tirer et embrassa Shinya dans un baiser sulfureux. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et doucement il fit remonter celles de Shinya qui les enserra autour de ses hanches. D'un commun accord Die insinua un doigt en Shinya qui se crispa sensiblement, une fois rentré Die sentit Shinya bouger de lui-même, il le regarda interrogateur et le blond lui lança un regard malicieux avant de lâcher un petit gémissement. Die, amusé et excité par Shinya, fit pénétrer un second doigts ce qui réjouit encore plus le blond qui ondula doucement autour de ses doigts. Trop vite excité Die remplaça ses doigts par son éveil. Il pénétra Shinya dans un long râle de soulagement se collant un peu plus à lui. Shinya se crispa un peu plus sous la pénétration de Die mais une fois la douleur passée il lui fit signe de bouger. Le roux ne se fit pas prier et il empala doucement le blond accélérant de plus en plus en entendant les gémissements et les complaintes de son ami. Les deux garçons mouvaient l'un contre l'autre un moment jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent tout deux au point final. Die se déversa en Shinya continuant instinctivement ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Shinya vienne à son tour. Ils se dessoudèrent et Die se laissa tomber à coté de Shinya. Les deux garçons restèrent à fixer le mur un moment pour reprendre peu à peu conscience.

« Hentai !! Lâcha Shinya en lui lançant un oreiller.

- …. Sadique !!

- Ano… Violeur !!

- Quoi ?! Fausse sainte ni touche !! Moi un violeur ?!

- Tentateur !!

- Aguicheur !! »

Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent encore un moment avant de tomber raide mort de fatigue l'un contre l'autre.

Au beau matin quelqu'un bombarda la porte de coup plus fort les uns que les autres. Kaoru criait pour réveiller Shinya :

« Shinya réveille toi !! On a un problème !

- Quoi ? Entre c'est ouvert…

- On a per…, Kaoru entra et tomba nez à nez face au lit de Shinya occupé par Shinya et Die, euh on avait perdu Die mais il est là finit-il un sourire au lèvres.

- Oui je suis là, hier Shinya et moi on a couché

- DANS le même lit !!!!

- … ah…

- Ah ?

- Ano… Kaoru on arrive. Lâcha Shinya un peu mal à l'aise.

- … Hai mais dépêchez vous on doit partir bientôt les deux autres là bas veulent aller faire un tour. »

Shinya lui fit d'accord de la tête et l'incita à sortir de la chambre sans dire un mot. Les deux garçons se levèrent et Shinya jeta Die de sa chambre pour pouvoir s'habiller. Une fois habillé il pria pour être le premier dans le salon, empêchant ainsi Die de dire tout et n'importe quoi sur leur nuit. Une fois dans le salon Kyo et Toshiya le regardèrent bizarrement mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, s'attendant à quelques mots lâchés par Kaoru après son intrusion dans sa chambre. Il s'installa et versa le reste de café dans sa tasse, il était vraiment fatigué. Die entra à son tour dans le salon comme une petite fleur disant bonjour à tout le monde puis il prit place en face de Shinya lui jetant un petit regard malicieux que Kaoru, Kyo et Toshiya n'avait bien entendus pas raté. Shinya ne lui répondit, lui fit un sourire et bu son café. Die se servi du café mais la cafetière était vide :

« Oups j'ai fini le café ? demanda Shinya innocemment.

- Oui "oups" comme tu dis… Sadique !!

- Quoi ? Vieux hentai !!!

- Quoi ?

- Euh il se passe quoi ?

- Ouai, t'es qu'un gros pervers !!!

- Et toi tu regardes des films de cul !!

- Quoi ?! Lâcha les quatre autres membres du groupe, l'un rouge de rage et les trois autre partagé entre surprise et fou rire »

_The endeuh._

Hihi voila un petit PWP de fait hihi. Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'adore Shinya… Oui je le nem fort ce petit homme XD. Bakanette ma review tu m'as promis XD


End file.
